User talk:GunzOfWolfz
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome, Hey, As u probably know I'm Ichikue and Just saying hi. Btw I saw your character and was wondering if u wanted me to give some advice. Always ask for help from me if u need it. thanks. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 18:05, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Here is the link http://www.chatango.com/ I am the lightning, The rain transformed 18:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Rp? Was wondering if u wanted to do an RP, just so you can get to know the basics? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 09:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool, I'll start it up. btw I gonna use Shiawase Shirushi if that is ok with? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 09:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, your turn to go now mate. Ichi. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ur up I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your turn I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You can go now I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Your go. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Good Rp. thanks, hope to work again soon. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Next RP It your go gunz. I think you kicked thhe wrong one lol. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 10:39, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Your go again. Chat not working sorry. Also, they said you need to clean up the characters before they think about letting you join GF, sorry m8. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) GF Well you have cleaned up your grammar a bit. But the organizational skills are a bit lacking. Use this character Here as an example of how all your sections should look. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 17:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Well I have quite a few going already. And your characters info is too scattered and unorganized for me to get a good feel on what any of them can really do, once you organize them a bit better then sure. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 02:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well you can join...you just have to ask the mbers for 3 votes and then perform an RP. As for the linking I have no idea as someone showed me. Sorry I couldnt be more help. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 04:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC)'' :I used to give my votes willingly enough - but we've had to step up following certain incidents in the past, and I've never seen you in an RP or story arc before, so I've got nothing to go on. So let me ask you why you wanna join the GF and how you plan on contributing, and afterwards I'll mull it over. And use ~ ~ ~ ~ four of those without the spaces after your message to leave your signature. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::You put in your signature using the four ~ after your message and it links to your profile, pal. Though if its simply to ask for help, you can do that without being a member of the GF. Nine times outta ten, the members of the BFF wiki will offer their help if you ask for it, 'cause I got plenty from the likes of Hitsuke and Raze when I first started out, dude. Its not really a good reason for wanting to join. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Give me a better reason than simply "wanting to ask for help" and I might be more inclined to give you a vote, dude. Its got absolutely noting to do with not wanting you to join. But when the only reasons you give are "its a cool group" and the one I mentioned in the first sentence, there isn't a big lot for me to go on to make a decision on, now is there? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I am justing adding my reply to the GF section, I kinda agree with what Kenji said. You have to have a good reason for joining. I do understand that you do want to join, the reason I wanted is because I wanted to do RPs with my characters and then from what many members of the GF did is I asked them on things and they gave me imput back. I can remeber countless time I ask Kenji and others for their opinions. Then what I got back I then redid what was sugessted. And I know Kenji you can tell that. :::I see that you do want to get in, when your Rp is done, I can bet that many will look at it. If you do a good job on it that can change many of thier minds. But if you want my vote; you can just keep trying to fix up your atricles, When we RP try to put your heart in soul into it. I mean you wanted to go up against Masashi, when I go Masashi mode I go so far that I want to kill someone lol no not really:P.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 16:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::P.S. make sure to give an "Attractive" male opponent for Masashi :P. ::::Now there's a better reason, dude. You've got an RP lined up with Sentonara, right? I'll use that RP as the one I'll use to determine the vote, pal. Message me when its finished and I'll give my decision then, so let loose, have fun and knock Jack-the-Ripper down a few pegs for me, eh? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok Gunz we got everything lined up, so would you like to start it or would you like me to? then only piece of advice I can give you is to be alittle patience many of the members are busy doing other RPs and such. Goodluck :) ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 16:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Good luck. I'm looking forward to see what you come up with, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering would you like to start it or would you want me to?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 16:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok here it is, just so we would keep messaging eachother check ever so often to see if one of us had added more to our RP. Best Of luck''~'' Sentonara of the Spirits 16:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I've been reading the RP as you've been posting, and I gotta say; you've done pretty good so far, pal. You've got a vote from me, so keep up the good work. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Talk to Raze then, 'cause he'll be looking to see the RP as well. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::You done a good job, dude. You were detailed in your posts and done pretty good. Sure as hell was better than my first RP, that's for sure :p Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. I'd like to, but I've already got four going on right now, sorry. But if you want, I can help you with creating characters. Nice to meet you, by the way. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:29, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, then. Glad to be of assistance. Use my Gai Nagareboshi character as an example. I'll help you with kanji and translations if you want. Also, I'll create you a character which you can use if you want me to. PersonaSuperiorDeus 11:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, here's the start. I hope you like her. I'll work on her some more tomorrow. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:49, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ sorry Uhmm sorry for the late reply... Well, I'm ready for any Rp anytime... ^_^ but i can't promise to post much often... I'll be a lil busy starting tomorrow... If you don't mind starting... hehehe... Also, you can ask help anytime and i'll try to lend a hand a quickly as I could.. ^_^ once again.. Welcome to BFF!! ( a lil late for that lol) Lone Black Garuga 12:39, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Rp its david need help with char gajeel itz david i see you got gajeel up but wtf RE: RP Oh, Sure. Do you have anyone in mind on who you want me to use? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. Might as well go on chat then don't you think. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 14:35, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi how you doin, I have seen that you would want to the GF, I did seen some of your work Velyne Nightshade is very nice. You sound alot like me when I wanted to join. Like they said you have to do an RP and let me tell you some of them can be harsh if you do something wrong in the RP. nightshade dude is very nice just a little spelling here and there and the other thing is the pictures. If you would I could RP with you, but if not I just wanted to let you know if you need anything just ask. all of the members are nice, but they take RP very seriously. if you would want to RP with me I would either use Masashi, Takashi or Tsukumogami. If you would want take the pick of who you want to go up against. well see yah around:) ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 15:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: GF Not sure if you still need it, and I apologize for the late reply, but sure you have my vote to join the GF. You've made quite a number of articles and I think we could benefit from a new and active user. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 17:17, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Gunz, Ichi here. About the GF Seeing as you need one more vote I am afraid I don't think I can give mine to you. My main reason for this is not that your characters aren't good enough or anything to do with that but that I feel for me to give you a vote would be biased and unfair. I would still like it if you could join the GF and am glad you want to but, I think that I should leave it to people who aren't in the same school, year, and calss as you. See ya. Ichi. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 20:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RP I started a new section for our RP, you don't really have to keep messging me. The best thing to do is this, check the recent activiy and look at our rp name and see if I made any changes then you can add onto it. and just as a side note I think others have told you about that you use 4 of ~ in a row to leave a signature it makes it easier for users to message you.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 17:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes your welcome, I personalily would like to see new and most of all active ppl.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 19:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) So I take it that the RP is over, I must say I love your RP skills. if you need a vote you got mine, and I hope that we can do more RPs in the furture.~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 18:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:Votes Uhh, I never gave you my vote. >.> Signature Since you seem to be having trouble with your signature, I'll help ya out. Go to your preferences (you know where that is, right?) and copy&paste this coding into the signature box: A wolf with a gun After that, make sure that the "custom signature" box is checked and save your preferences. Then just do the four tidles when you're posting your signature and you should be good to go. Chat hi itz david go on chatango